DANGANRONPA: KINGS GAME
by Hatsumeis
Summary: The king tilted his head and grinned, sending shivers down the spines of his unwilling pawns. "We're going to play a game," He said cheerfully but his eyes still held madness. "But I'm always going to be the winner." ( SYOC OPEN; 16 / 16 )


**_Audio File 1_**

 _PLAYING ACCESS GRANTED_

 _PLAYING AUDIO NOW . . ._

Everything was. . .different after the war.

It was like everyone had taken to returning to the very basics of human nature. There was this overwhelming disregard of power and compassion— leaving only discord in its wake. Nothing short of mass murders were a natural occurrence; no one even batted an eye anymore. There was clear enemy to blame therefore the vigilantes took to deciding on who that unlucky bastard would be. Perhaps that was what she intended with all this anyway. She wanted us to crumble to our very core and I'll be damned if we aren't still feeling it to this day.

 _ **Audio File 4**_

 _PLAYING ACCESS GRANTED_

 _PLAYING AUDIO NOW. . ._

Eventually, we were all able to come together as we once did. However, there were far more casualties than need be. Bodies still litter the streets after months of cleaning. We found this warehouse full of nothing but the bodies of children, all positioned as sacrifices, bodies mangled beyond recognition, and worst of all they'd filmed it. All of it. They'd been. . .tortured and toyed with by this sick fuck and we couldn't even be sure who they were. Everyone that could've told us was either dead or missing or. . .worse. My closest comrades all agreed with me in my decision to keep this hidden from our growing community among the ruin. We're still so fragile, anything could set us off. Perhaps later we could reveal this information later if need be. For now, we keep the warehouse locked and tell everyone it's where we keep the weapons just in case of an attack. Lying is fine if it's for the better of the community, isn't it?

 _ **Audio File 15**_

 _PLAYING ACCESS GRANTED_

 _PLAYING AUDIO NOW. . ._

Things are shifting. I. . .Im not sure what it is but there's this kid. They just have this air about them I don't like. They're planning something I know it. I found them in the warehouse. No basic citizen knows how to get into this place. It's always guarded and everything but no one but this kid was inside. I tried asking how they got in but they didn't even answer me. Just gave me this all knowing look. They're going to tell the others, I know it. Maybe if I allow them into the committee they'll keep quiet. A revolt is brewing like I feared but I may be the one to blame for it. No way to know for sure. My logs will only get shorter from here as supplies is limited and tensions are high. I can only get away with so much now.

 _ **Audio File 19**_

 _PLAYING ACCESS DENIED_

 _SKIPPING AUDIO NOW_

 _ **Audio File 21**_

 _PLAYING ACCESS GRANTED_

 _PLAYING AUDIO NOW. . ._

 _PLAYING AUDIO CORRUPTED_

 _ **Audio File 33**_

 _PLAYING ACCESS GRANTED_

 _PLAYING AUDIO NOW. . ._

They've all gone mad! We were making such great progress and now it's all gone to shit. They're all power hungry and acting like animals. It's. . .pure anarchy! They don't want to go back to the way things were they just want blood.

 _ **Audio File [UNKNOWN]**_

 _PLAYING ACCESS DISABLED_

 _PLAYING AUDIO NOW. . ._

I don't have much time. . .everyone's dead. I've hidden in the warehouse but how much longer until they find me? That kid. . . we'd gotten rid of them and yet this all still happened. Had I made the wrong decision? Or is that just who we are as people? I don't think that— FUCK! They're here I need to go! Please, if anyone gets this, go find— **_AUDIO FILE ERROR. . . RECOVERY IN PROGRESS. . . RECOVERY FAILED_**

 _ **AUDIO FILE DELETED**_

* * *

The king smirked as he propped his feet on the desk In front of him. The crown in his head was tipping but that wasn't at forefront of his mind. The tape recorder that had once been nearly sitting on his desk was now a heap of smashed metal and wire near his feet. The room was quiet, deadly so, and yet the boy tilted his head as his straining to listen, the crown shifting again. There were a few more beats of silence before spinechilling laughter overpowered it and even made the guards outside tremble in fear.

"Yes, yes, old friend, I do believe so." The young boy hummed and nodded his head in agreement to whatever he'd heard somewhere in his broken mind. The crown hit the light as it moved around his much too small head, revealing it to not be made of gold, silver or jewels, but of flesh. There was the skin of a man (or woman, one could not tell) pulled taut and stitched together to make the crown his proudly wore. Eye balls, ears and lips acted as the jewels and his most prized possessions he showed off with pride.

Almost eagerly, the boy leaned forward and his entire head was now visible. Golden blonde locks sat short and tamed upon his head, beautiful brown eyes filled with madness and milky white skin devoid of marks on any kind. He was a picture of beauty if one had ever seen it. However this young boy was tainted beyond belief. The antichrist, one could call him.

"You were always full of such brilliant ideas, Kokura-senpai.," The boy said excitedly, reaching out and pulling an unclear object to his chest, cheeks flushing as if he was embarrassed by his actions. His expression soon turned grim and he pulled the object away from his chest so he could stare it, or rather him, in the eye. In his hands was the head of a man, far from fresh now, with crystal blue eyes that had long since dulled from their vibrant color. "If only you hadn't betrayed me, my love." His voice was full of sadness and remorse but glee danced in his eyes at the sight of his lovers head.

There was a loud knock on the warehouse door that made the young king glare at it like it was his mortal enemy. He sat down the head as gently as he could, eyes softening at the sight. "We'll always be together, you and I, because this time you can't go against me." Laughter trickled into his words the more he spoke until he was practically howling in joy. The laughter stopped all at once and his eyes narrowed when there was another knock at the door. He knew who it was, of course, but he also knew that they knew he always had this time to himself.

"Enter, Nyumi." His voice was very different from how he'd spoken previously. The childish and pure way he'd spoken before was nothing like he deep and dark tone he held now. This "Nyumi" did in fact enter and the door closed almost immediately after she did. The woman, much older than her king, bowed respectfully but her face was anything but.

"My king, the preparations of your game are now complete. We lost a lot of our people who excel in these areas in the revolution but they worked themselves nearly to death to have it completed." Her voice was hard as if to hide her displeasure but in doing so made it all the more clear. The young king only gazed at his lover's head with his head tilted away from her but the way his lips twitched revealed that he had heard her.

"Yes, yes. Lots of dead men, lots of dead women," He mumbled in response, nodding his head. His face soon twisted into one of pure rage and he swiped everything, including the head, off his desk and stomped his feet to the floor in such quick motions that Nyumi couldn't even react. "Nothing but no good traitors and liars and cheaters!" He screamed, throwing his body around in ways that not even the most insane could manage. His crown went flying and landed right next to the severed head that belonged to a man who would never have peace.

The woman who stood close enough to witness this display of madness only closed her eyes and bit on her tongue. Oh how she wished she could kill the little brat herself. If she could just wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze for just long enough to bring him to the edge of his life just so she could see the fear in his eyes when she bashed his head in. Yes, she could do it. She would save them all from this horrible monster. Her thoughts had grown so loud she didn't even realize the king halt his actions and stare curiously at her, eyes almost shining. "You want to kill me," He spoke in an airy voice and his lips curved up into a smile, a wicked and evil smile. Nyumi jerked her head upward in surprise but she squared her jaw and said nothing. "You want to watch the life drain from my eyes, Nyumi, I know you do." He continued on and nodded as if he was the one he was speaking to. "Everyone wants me dead, it seems." He wounded saddened by this revelation but it didn't reach his eyes.

The king's expression hardened suddenly and he slammed his hand down on the desk so hard his hand turned red immediately. "KILL HER! DO IT, DO IT NOW!" He screamed like the sound was being ripped form his vocal cords and it wasn't long before Nyumi was surrounded and forcefully dragged away, kicking and screaming, as the king giggled and clapped his hand in glee. The sound of the door slamming shut sparked the deafening silence again. He hummed and turned and his head to stare into the shadows of the dark warehouse, face falling and bottom lip poking out in seemingly childish innocence.

"She wanted to hurt me and ruin our plan, didn't she?" He asked the shadows and clenched his fists in his lap. "I knew she was bad when I saw her. I hate her." The look in his eye, for the first time, matched his words and he reached up to yank at his hair in anger. "We're gong to kill all the liars and the cheaters and the stupid, stupid rebels."

The king brought his hands to the drawer of the desk and yanked it open, pulling out the single sheet of paper that lay within. He smiled at it before giggles bubbles up into his throat which soon led to loud, haunting laughter that filled the warehouse from ceiling to floor. It was time for the King's Game.

* * *

 _Oh bo, oh boy. I would normally try being super engaging with anyone that wanted to read this terrible excuse for a SYOC but it takes lots of explanation and world building so I want to clear up as much as I can here before the form and if people are still confused I'll make a whole chapter for explanations._

 _Now, first and foremost, **THIS IS NOT SET AT THE SAME TIME AS ANY OF THE DR GAMES!** It's more of an AU for the Tragedy which in this, is more of a global war. It was not caused by Junko or anyone in the DR Universe or just any one person in general. It was sparked by a series of events that were sparked by a group like the Ultimate Despair but on a whole other level and one a much bigger scale. I can't reveal too much because of story reasons however feel free to ask me about The War in PMs so we can can go over what I can and can't reveal. _

_The War, the biggest part of this whole story, sent the entire world into nothing but pure anarchy. All authority figures were gone and people were killing people left right and center without anyone to stop them. The would eventually was able to come togther slowly after years without authority however it soon fell again in the event know as The Ruin. Anything after that I can't tell you because again, story reasons, but I can elaborate the best I can when asked._

 _The king is someone I can't talk about at all. Like, I can say very little of anytging so keep that in mind. Same goes for the tapes. They play a big role in the story advance it progresses therefore I can't answer certain questions but I will try to elaborate on things for you._

 _I'm not gonna give you some stupid rules that people will disregard but I will say that if you send a form in the reviews, I won't even look at it. There would be no point to it. If you think about sending it that way, don't even bother._

 _Onto the form!_

* * *

 _** OPTIONAL BUT PREFERRED_

 _ **GENERAL INFO**_

 _NAME: ( This is still Japan. I expect all, minus maybe 1 or 2, submitted characters to be Japanese especially because large scale travel isn't much of a thing as the world is still building itself up. )_

 _**NICKNAME(S):_

 _GENDER: ( Whatever you want it to be, I barely care at all )_

 _AGE: ( Try to go for 16 – 19, please )_

 _TALENT: ( Don't go for particularly pop culture or entertainment related talents if you can avoid it. Things like Comedian and Hacker I can work with but anything not like those is kind of 'eh' for me. )_

 _HEIGHT:_

 _WEIGHT:_

 _** SEXUALITY:_

 _NATIONALITY: ( Same as with the name. )_

 _ **PSYCHOLOGICAL INFO**_

 _PERSONALITY: ( This is the most important part of this entire form for sure. Put as much detail you can in this section. I will judge your form by this more than anything else. )_

 _LEVEL OF INTELLIGENCE: ( 1- 10 scale, 1 being lowest and 10 being the highest )_

 _HEALTH/MENTAL DISORDERS:_

 _MENTAL STRENGTH: ( Do they crack easily under pressure or are the able to keep their shit together no matter what? Be realistic please. )_

 _TYPES OF PEOPLE THEY GET ALONG WITH:_

 _TYPES OF PEOPLE THEY HAVE PROBLEMS WITH:_

 _SPEECH: ( How do they normally talk? Does the way they speak change depending on certain things? Include that here. )_

 _MANNERISMS:_

 _PET PEEVES:_

 _LIKES:_

 _DISLIKES:_

 _** FEAR(s):_

 _** SECRET(s):_

 _HOBBIES:_

 _HABIT(s):_

 _ **APPEARANCE INFO**_

 _PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:_

 _CLOTHING:_

 _STYLE: ( How do they usually dress? Do they look for certain colors or patterns? )_

 _GAIT: ( How do they walk? )_

 _PHYSICAL HEALTH:_

 _ **KINGS GAME INFO**_

 _MOTIVE TO KILL:_

 _THOUGHTS ON MURDER:_

 _REACTION TO A BODY:_

 _REACTION TO AN EXECUTION:_

 _ROLE IN AN INVESTIGATION:_

 _ROLE IN THE TRIALS:_

 _REACTION TO BEING ACCUSED WHEN INNOCENT:_

 _REACTION TO BEING ACCUSED WHEN GUILTY:_

 _** POSSIBLE EXECUTION:_


End file.
